Tablet computing devices sometimes include alternative input devices, such as a stylus. Storing of a stylus, however, may create a couple of design challenges. There are two conventional solutions to this problem. In a first example, an internal slot is used to store and retain the stylus through friction or through a push-push type mechanism. This may create a problem where extra space and parts are required inside the device, thereby increasing the complexity of the device and may therefore hinder the user's experience with the device. In another example a lanyard and a pen cap are used. This conventional solution may also create problems. The lanyard, for instance, may operate somewhat as an uncontrolled appendage and therefore get caught on other objects, pen caps tend to let the pen fall out due to limitations of a retention force that may be used, and so on.